Never Abondon
by iceblueyes
Summary: Friends are very important. So never abondon them...and that should Van do.


Author's Notes: I don't own Zoids. I haven't seen all the episodes of Zoids. I have seen episodes 1 to 30...until Moonbay's Waltz. So this story is weighing on my mind for days. I have to write it down. And some characters are not part of Zoids.  
  
"Another adventure...man this is exciting!" Van exclaimed as he and Fiona ride on the Blade Liger.  
  
"But we had to take Rudolph to the palace", Fiona reminded.  
  
"Don't worry Fiona...we'll take him back to the palace. I promise remember?" he replied. Fiona nods in reply.  
  
"Hey Van! How about we buy some foods in the market over that city?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Good idea!" Van replied. "I'm starving! Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah sure. Like there was once a time you saw a flying papaya", Irvine smirked as he was riding his Command Wolf.  
  
"SHUT UP IRVINE!" the rest laughed.  
  
"Hmn...let's see what are we going to buy..."Moonbay said, choosing food from the stands with Fiona at her side.  
  
"Huh? Excuse me..."Fiona said, running after a boy. The boy looked at her with a quizzical face. "You drop this". Fiona handed the boy the necklace he always wears.  
  
"Thank you", he said as he accepted it. "Name's Andy".  
  
"Fiona", Fiona said, introducing herself.  
  
"Fiona there you are I've been looking for you!" Moonbay said, finished buying foods and was busy looking for her friend.  
  
"Sorry Moonbay", Fiona apologized.  
  
"Hey Fiona! How about you and your friends go to my house and have lunch there? As a repayment", Andy suggested.  
  
"But they're five of us", Fiona said.  
  
"That's okay!"  
  
"Okay then", she said with a smile. "I'll just call Van and the others".  
  
"Wow! Is this your house? It's very big!" Van exclaimed as they reached the house of Andy.  
  
"Amazing!" Rudolph added.  
  
"Hey Rudolph! Your house is bigger okay? It's a palace", Moonbay whispered.  
  
"O-Oh yeah..."  
  
"Come on guys! The food is ready!" Andy called.  
  
"Coming", Fiona replied.  
  
"So like...how come you invited us for lunch?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Well...Fiona here saw my necklace which was on the floor and she gave it to me", Andy replied with a sigh. "It's important to me because my mother and father gave this to me before they passed away".  
  
"Sorry about that", Van began. Andy shook his head.  
  
"Fiona can I talk to you after lunch?" Andy favored.  
  
"Sure", Fiona replied.  
  
The rest we're resting at the living room while Fiona and Andy have a walked in the garden. "Fiona...could you stay here for some time?" Andy asked.  
  
"Why Andy?" Fiona asked back.  
  
"Nothing really", he replied, blushing. "I'll be happy you'll stay here...forever".  
  
"Do you really want me that long?"  
  
"Yeah...it's because I don't have someone to talk too", he told her.  
  
'He doesn't have a friend', Fiona thought as her eyes saddened. Then she suddenly makes a decision she'll regret for. "Okay Andy...I'll stay!" his face lit up.  
  
"Thanks Fiona!"  
  
'Is my decision right? I should tell Van about this'.  
  
"By they way all of you can sleep in my house tonight", he added. She nods in reply.  
  
When Fiona had come back she woke up Van sleeping peacefully beside Zeke. "Van wake up I need to talk to you!" Fiona said, waking the sleepyhead Van.  
  
"H-Huh?" Van said, opening his eyes. He sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes. "F-Fiona? What is it?" even Zeke woke up.  
  
"Van...Andy wants me to stay here...forever. And I said 'yes' to him", she explained.  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT?!" he exclaimed and that caused Moonbay, Rudolph and Irvine to wake up.  
  
"Hey what's the yelling all about?" said Irvine. Van put his two arms on Fiona's shoulders.  
  
"You said 'yes' to him? Are you sure?" she nods her head in reply.  
  
"Was my decision wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! Look...we're looking for Zoid Eve and now we'll just stop because you're staying with Andy!" Van sighed as he lay down back to sleep.  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Will talk this out tomorrow morning", he interrupted as Fiona went out of the room for a while.  
  
"You're being harsh on her Van", Moonbay began.  
  
"Look we made this journey coz' we want to help her find Zoid Eve and help her remember her memory. Now all she will do is end it up? We've come this far you know!" Van explained.  
  
"But you shouldn't be harsh on her", Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah Van. Don't hurt her feelings", Rudolph added.  
  
"If she didn't made a wrong decision this wouldn't happen", was all he can say.  
  
It was another morning as Van and his friends will start another exciting journey. Only to leave a friend behind. "Van how about you talk to Fiona", Moonbay suggested.  
  
"Yeah Van. Ask her one more time if she wanted to stay", added Irvine.  
  
"Fine", Van said as he went in to the house. "Stay here Zeke. I'll be back. And Irvine don't lay a finger on him!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get Fiona before I'll kill you!" Irvine said.  
  
Van found Fiona sitting on the bed inside the room where they slept yesterday. Her red eyes turned to him. "Van..."  
  
"Listen Fiona...whatever your decision is I respect it", Van began, turning his eyes away.  
  
"Then...I'll stay here coz' I told Andy about it", she said.  
  
"Fine then", he turned his back on her and was supposed to leave when he added something. "Fiona when we find the Zoid Eve...I promise I'll come back for you". When he opened the door he met Andy. "Hey Andy! Take care of her okay?"  
  
"S-Sure", Andy replied as Van left. He looked at Fiona with a crestfallen face as he went to her and sit beside her. "You know what...my decision was wrong. You don't really belong here".  
  
"But Andy-"  
  
"You belong to them. I'm sorry if I did this to you". A smile formed on her lips as she hugged him. "Go and catch up with them".  
  
"Thanks Andy. I have fun time here with you. You'll always be my friend. See you!" said Fiona.  
  
"Bye...Fiona!"  
  
"Van you were an idiot that you left Fiona!" Irvine exclaimed, ridding his Command Wolf.  
  
"I have to respect her decision", Van said.  
  
"Don't be a jerk. Fiona is like a family to us now", Moonbay said.  
  
"It will be lonesome without her", Rudolph added.  
  
"VAN!" someone shouted, running after them.  
  
"What is it Zeke?" Van asked as he saw his organoid paused from walking.  
  
"Van it's Fiona!" said Irvine.  
  
"Fiona!" Van quickly get out of the Blade Liger and went to her.  
  
"As always the two doesn't want to be separated", said Moonbay as the three get off of their Zoids. Van and Fiona had meet each other at last, breathless.  
  
"Fiona...sorry I should have fight for you", Van said to her. Fiona hugged him happily.  
  
"Sorry to make a wrong decision", Fiona whispered.  
  
"Nah its fine", he said hugging her back. "I should never abandon you".  
  
"You didn't silly!" she gave a slight laugh. "Maybe you just know what's best for me".  
  
"Maybe...but my decision for you to stay there was wrong. We need you".  
  
"So you need me?" she asked as she looked at him. His face turned crimson red.  
  
"O-Of course! The adventure won't be complete without you!" he holds her hand and run to the Blade Liger. "And now let's continue the journey".  
  
"Looks like the two lovebirds are here", Irvine teased as they went back to their Zoids.  
  
"I HEARD THAT IRVINE!" Van yelled.  
  
"Since we're together again let's go!" said Moonbay.  
  
"Let's continue our journey!" Rudolph exclaimed.  
  
"All right let's head off!" Fiona and Van said as they we're going for another adventure.  
  
End 


End file.
